Announcments
by ZeldaLover29
Summary: The Three Girls in Brawl Have An Important Message For Us All. The question is, will we listen?
1. Samus' Story

**The story behind this is...I didn't want it on my Profile Page. Sorry, that's it. But it has a lot of strong messages, so the strong females of Brawl will be telling you all about it. Now just read!**

Everyone in the Brawl Mansion had gathered in the Auditorium. The Master Hand was trying to quiet everyone down.

"SILENCE!" He roared. A hush fell over the crowd. None of them-exept the three woman-knew what they were there for. Samus stood up and walked to the stage. She had chosen to leave her body suit off, as it was late spring and she was hot. A few guys whistled at her as she went to the mike. She gave them a death glare. Then she took the mike in hand.

"Alright. I'm going to tell you something, or whatever." She took a deep breath and began.

"A black man walks into a cafe one early morning and noticed that he was the only black man there. As he sat down, he noticed a white man behind him.  
The white man said, "Coloured people are not allowed here."  
The black man turned around and stood up. He then said:  
"When I was born I was black,"  
"When I grew up I was black,"  
"When I'm sick I'm black,"  
"When I go in the sun I'm black,"  
"When I'm cold I'm black,"  
"When I die I'll be black."  
"But you sir..."  
"When you're born you're pink,"  
"When you grow up you're white,"  
"When you're sick, you're green,"  
"When you go in the sun you turn red,"  
"When you're cold you turn blue,"  
"And when you die you turn purple."  
"And yet you have the nerve to call me coloured"  
The black man then sat back down and the white man walked away...His ears turning Crimson." Samus completed her story but didn't sit back down.

"You people are sick." She said. "Every day you judge someone based on how they look. I mean, sometimes you can't help it. You brain has a mind of it's own. But that doesn't mean you have no control over voicing you opinions! Why would you make fun of someone because they have a different skin tone? It's sick. You're all sick." She released the mike and sauntered down to her seat.

"You two especially." She pointed at Snake and Captain Falcon, the two boys who had whistled at her. Peach stood up and dusted off her skirt, readying for her performance.


	2. Peach's Poem

**I realize this is stupid. Why put all these in Story format? Because I am lazy, that's why. So suck it up and read the stupid thing. Copy and Paste it onto your profile, or whatever. Just read it and don't hate it because I decided that more people would read it this way. It's true, you know. People will read this, but won't hate me because my Profile page is ridiculously long. Meh, now I'm rambling. **

Peach skipped up to the stage and cleared her throat.

"Please be quiet." She said. People were begging to whisper and complain about being stuck in an assembly. Peach's eyes narrowed. "SHUT UP!" She screeched. Everyone hushed up. Peach cleared her throat again.

"A-hem." She began.

"Her name was Auroura

She was only five

This is what happened

When she was alive

Her dad was a drunk

Her mom was an addict

Her parents kept her

Locked in an attic

Her only friend was a little toy bear

It was old and worn out

And had patches of hair

She always talked to it

When no one's around

She lays there and hugs it

Not a peep of sound

Until her parents

unlock the door

Some more and more pain

She'll have to endure

A bruise on her leg

A scar on her face

Why would she be

In such a horrible place?

But she grabs her bear

And softly cry's

She loves her parents

But they want her to die

She sits in the corner

Quiet but thinking," God, why? Why is

My life always sinking?"

Such a bad life

For a sad little kid

She'd get beaten and beaten

For anything she did

Then one night

Her mom came home high

The poor child was hit and slapped

As hours went by

Then her mom suddenly

Grabbed for a blade

It was sharp and pointy

One that she made

She thrust the blade

Right in her chest,

" You deserve to die

You worthless pest! "

The mom walked out

Leaving the girl slowly dying

She grabbed her bear

And again started crying

Police showed up

At the small little house

They quickly barged in

Everything was as quiet as a mouse

One officer slowly

Opened a door

To find the sad little girl

Lying on the floor

It must have been bad

To go through so much harm

But at least she died

With her best friend in her arms

Her name was Auroura

She was only five

This is what happened

When she was alive

Her dad was a drunk

Her mom was an addict

Her parents kept her

Locked in an attic

Her only friend was a little toy bear

It was old and worn out

And had patches of hair

She always talked to it

When no one's around

She lays there and hugs it

Not a peep of sound

Until her parents

unlock the door

Some more and more pain

She'll have to endure

A bruise on her leg

A scar on her face

Why would she be

In such a horrible place?

But she grabs her bear

And softly cry's

She loves her parents

But they want her to die

She sits in the corner

Quiet but thinking," God, why? Why is

My life always sinking?"

Such a bad life

For a sad little kid

She'd get beaten and beaten

For anything she did

Then one night

Her mom came home high

The poor child was hit and slapped

As hours went by

Then her mom suddenly

Grabbed for a blade

It was sharp and pointy

One that she made

She thrust the blade

Right in her chest,

" You deserve to die

You worthless pest! "

The mom walked out

Leaving the girl slowly dying

She grabbed her bear

And again started crying

Police showed up

At the small little house

They quickly barged in

Everything was as quiet as a mouse

One officer slowly

Opened a door

To find the sad little girl

Lying on the floor

It must have been bad

To go through so much harm

But at least she died

With her best friend in her arms." Peach concluded. Her voice cracked at the end. It always depressed her. Bowser started to sob.

"Don't-Don't mind me." He choked. "It-It's just so sad." He bawled after a second. Mario reached over and patted his shell. Wolf handed him a tissue. Bowser took it and blew into it. It sounded like a train horn.

"It's OK, big guy. Just-a let it out." Mario said soothingly. He gestured that Peach should continue over Bowsers sobs. Peach cleared her throat again.

"It's wrong to hurt people. But it's even worse to hurt children. They have no means of defending themselves. It's very, very wrong. Anyone who does it should be punished. You have NO SOUL if you hurt a defenslis child or don't stand up for one. " She curtsied and skipped off the stage. Ganondorf looked ashamed.

"I...I never knew...I feel so, so..._evil _now." He shuddered. Link rolled his eyes. Zelda waited for the Bowsers crying to settle down before standing up and walking to the stage.


	3. Zelda's Song

**Um...I realize this isn't a song**. **I just had nothing else to put for the title. Peach stole the poem. Anyway. I tried to make this funny. I think I failed.**

Zelda glided over to the stage. She opened her mouth to speak. Meta Knight let out a loud yawn. Zelda glared at him. He looked coolly back at her through his mask. Zelda shook her head and tried to speak again. This time Meta Knight coughed. Kirby jumped up and grabbed his arm.

"Excuse us." He chirped. He dragged Meta Knight out of the room. A loud series of thumps and yelps came from the doors. Everyone winced each time they heard another sound. Finally Kirby skipped back in.

"He said he want's to rest." He chirped. Zelda grimaced slightly before continuing.

"If there will be no more _interruptions._" She said, directing her voice at the door. A moan leaked into the room. Zelda sighed and continued.

"Month one

Mommy  
I am only 8 inches long  
but I have all my organs.  
I love the sound of your voice.  
Every time I hear it  
I wave my arms and legs.  
The sound of your heart beat  
is my favourite lullaby.

Month Two

Mommy  
today I learned how to suck my thumb.  
If you could see me  
you could definitely tell that I am a baby.  
I'm not big enough to survive outside my home though.  
It is so nice and warm in here.

Month Three

You know what Mommy  
I'm a boy!!  
I hope that makes you happy.  
I always want you to be happy.  
I don't like it when you cry.  
You sound so sad.  
It makes me sad too  
and I cry with you even though  
you can't hear me.

Month Four

Mommy  
my hair is starting to grow.  
It is very short and fine  
but I will have a lot of it.  
I spend a lot of my time exercising.  
I can turn my head and curl my fingers and toes  
and stretch my arms and legs.  
I am becoming quite good at it too.

Month Five

You went to the doctor today.  
Mommy, he lied to you.  
He said that I'm not a baby.  
I am a baby Mommy, your baby.  
I think and feel.  
Mommy, what's abortion?

Month Six

I can hear that doctor again.  
I don't like him.  
He seems cold and heartless.  
Something is intruding my home.  
The doctor called it a needle.  
Mommy what is it? It burns!  
Please make him stop!  
I can't get away from it!  
Mommy! HELP ME!

Month Seven

Mommy  
I am okay.  
I am in Jesus's arms.  
He is holding me.  
He told me about abortion.  
Why didn't you want me Mommy?

Every Abortion Is Just . . .

One more heart that was stopped.  
Two more eyes that will never see.  
Two more hands that will never touch.  
Two more legs that will never run.  
One more mouth that will never speak." Zelda gulped down the small lump in her throat.

"If you abort a child, you murder. We may fight, but we are not murderers. No one should be. Unfortunately, people are. Think about that." She stepped down and went back to her seat. Everyone just kind of stared ahead.

"Who want's cake and tea?" Peach pipped up. Everyone made sounds of agreement and shuffled hurriedly to the door. Zelda stayed behind.

"As much suffering as there is in the world..." She sighed, "As much pain...There is always light and hope at the end." She smiled sadly. She chuckled then.

"Or, in this case, cake and tea." Then she followed the others.


End file.
